De avonturen van Sam Lewis
by sophieeV
Summary: Sam Lewis zit in zijn derde jaar van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor HocusPocus, wat begint als een droom eindigt in een nachtmerrie... /voor de mensen die de 'GHZOM'ers' hebben gelezen, dit is de herschreven versie/
1. Proloog

_Hier ben ik dan weer met de 'GHZOM'ers', ik heb de titel verandert en het grootste deel van het verhaal aangepast. Hier heb je alvast een voorproefje. En oja, only Sam Lewis en Sandra behoren mij toe, de rest behoort allemaal tot de fantastische vrouw J.K Rowling die magie tot leven bracht!_

**Proloog**

Takken scheurden zijn kleren en zijn enkels begonnen te bloeden toen hij ze openhaalde aan laaghangende doornstruiken. Toen hij door de laatste bomenrij schoot liet hij zich vallen. Een groene straal sneed door de lucht, op de plaats waar hij een fractie van een seconde eerder nog rechtstond. Hij krabbelde terug overeind en liep verder. Hij moest zo snel mogelijk het kasteel bereiken, alleen daar was hij veilig.


	2. Hoofdstuk 1: hangoren

**Hoofdstuk 1: Hangoren**

Bah, wat haatte hij het onweer. Altijd die gietende regen, de oorverdovende donders, en de blindmakende bliksemflitsen... Nouja, hij haatte het onweer niet als hij gezellig binnenzat maar nu zat hij al een uur, jawel een uur, op zijn bezemsteel in het onweer. Zijn mantel was helemaal doorweekt en zijn hutkoffer woog als lood door het water dat er allemaal was ingesijpeld. Een halfuur later kwam hij eindelijk op zijn bestemming aan. Hij dook naar beneden en landde voor een grote groene poort, met een klopper op de deur in de vorm van een leeuwenkop. Hij bracht zijn hand naar de klopper maar die opende zijn muil, toonde zijn tanden, en liet een oorverdovende brul horen. Op dat moment opende een lange jongen met ros haar de deur.  
>"Is dat Sam?" riep er iemand die wat verder in het huis zat.<br>"Ja!" riep de rosse jongen terug. "Wie anders?"  
>"Nouja, weet ik veel, misschien een van je geheime lieven?" opperde de stem.<br>"Hou je kop Fred!" riep George terug.  
>Hij draaide zijn hoofd weer naar de jongen die voor de deur stond en groette hem.<br>"Heey, Sam! Dat is lang geleden!" en George gaf Sam een klop op zijn rug.  
>De kleine jongen met de felblauwe ogen en warrig bruin haar glimlachte, "veel te lang," antwoordde hij.<p>

Hij volgde George naar de woonkamer waar Fred en Leo aan een tafeltje zaten met elk een flesje boterbier in hun handen.  
>"Hallo Sam!" zeiden ze in koor.<br>"Dag jongens."  
>Sam ging zitten, nam ook een flesje boterbier en haalde een kaartspel tevoorschijn.<br>"Zin om te pokeren?" vroeg hij.  
>Net op dat moment kwam er iemand de trap af stuiven.<br>"Wie is dat?" vroeg Sam.  
>"Wel men beste Sam, dit is nu Bill," zei Fred.<br>"Onze broer," vulde George aan.  
>"Hij is het huis uitgestuurd door zijn lief." (Fred alweer)<br>"Arme jongen," mompelde George.  
>"Heey, Sam, tof om jou eindelijk eens te zien, we horen veel over je thuis. Ben jij ook niet die ene die een mestbom in de leerkrachtenkamer hebt gegooid?"<br>"Inderdaad, that's me! (Sam had tijdens zijn vorige jaar bij een spelletje _truth or dare _de uitdaging gekregen om een mestbom in de leerkrachtenkamer te gooien, daarmee)  
>Doe je mee poker?"<br>"Tuurlijk, heeft er iemand toevallig pizza?"  
>Toen zag Bill dat Sam nog altijd kloddernat was en sprak een droogheidsspreuk uit over hem en zijn hutkoffer. "Dankjewel Bill!"<br>"Wat is pizza?" vroeg Leo tergelijkertijd.  
>"Pizza, mijn beste vrienden, is een uiterst lekker dreuzelgerecht, het is een ronde deegvorm met<br>daarbovenop tomatensaus, kaas en nog wat lekkers," somde Fred de defenitie van pizza op.

"Hmmm, wil ik wel eens proberen," zei Sam. Hij had van zijn ouders op een school voor dreuzels  
>moeten zitten van zijn zes jaar tot en met zijn tiende maar ook hij wist niet wat een pizza was.<br>"Ik ook!" riep Leo.  
>"Dan zal ik maar naar de pizzeria bellen zeker," antwoordde Bill, die ondertussen al ontdekt<br>had dat er in de diepvries geen pizza zat.  
>Een kwartiertje later hoorden ze het gebrul van de leeuwenklopper en Fred stond haastig op om<br>open te doen. Voor de deur stond een geschokte dreuzel, Fred nam snel de pizza's uit zijn  
>handen, zonder te betalen, sloeg de poort toe, en liep terug naar de woonkamer.<br>"Taddaaa," zei hij "dit zijn nu de befaamde Pizza's!"  
>Leo en Sam wierpen een blik op de ronde, dampende vorm, waar allerlei groenten op lagen en<br>namen toen een stuk. Ze besloten dat het toch wel heel erg lekker was en namen gelijk nog een  
>stuk. Toen alle pizza's op waren, en ze het beu waren om poker te spelen, zei George:<p>

"En nu is het tijd voor mijn nieuwe uitvinding..."  
>"<em>onze<em> nieuwe uitvinding, zul je bedoelen," onderbrak Fred hem.  
>"Het was <em>mijn<em> idee, dus het is _mijn_ uitvinding," zei George.  
>"We hebben <em>jou<em> idee _samen _uitgewerkt," wierp Fred tegen. "En sinds wanneer ben je zo'n egoïst?  
>Normaal gezien maak je er nooit zo'n probleem van. Als ik een goed idee heb voor een uitvinding dan ga ik toch ook niet schreeuwen dat het mijn uitvinding is en niet de onze?"<br>"Ja maar, het is _mijn idee_," jammerde George  
>"Dat weten ze ondertussen al George, je hebt genoeg aandacht op jezelf gevestigd. Dus, hier is<br>dan _onze _nieuwe uitvinding."  
>George mompelde nog is stil "mijn uitvinding" maar legde zich er uiteindelijk toch bij neer.<br>Fred had ondertussen een vleeskleurig touwtje erbij gehaald.  
>"Wat is dat nou weer?" vroeg Sam.<br>"Dit hier," zei George terwijl hij naar het touwtje wees, "is een hangoor. Als je dit voor een deur  
>hangt hoor je luid en duidelijk wat er aan de andere kant wordt gezegd."<br>"Wauw," zei Sam.  
>"Cool," vulde Leo aan.<br>"Waanzinnig cool," grinnikte Fred.  
>"Kom, broertje, we gaan ze eens laten zien, hoe onze uitvinding eigenlijk werkt."<p>

Met zen vieren liepen ze het huis uit, ze liepen een eindje, totdat Fred en George abrupt  
>halthielden. Sam en Leo botsten tegen hen op. "Bij dit huis zullen we een demonstratie geven."<br>"Waarom juist bij dit huis?" vroeg Sam.  
>"Omdat ze in dit huis altijd ruzie maken," antwoordde George simpelweg.<br>Hij haalde de hangoor uit zijn zak, stak het ene uiteinde in zijn oor en liet het andere voor de  
>deur hangen. Hij haalde nog drie andere hangoren uit zijn zak en gaf die aan zijn broer en zijn<br>vrienden. Samen knielden ze voor de deur en hoorden ze de ruzie die zich binnen afspeelde  
>even duidelijk als waren ze er zelf bij. Sam grinnikte, deze uitvinding was echt zo cool!<br>Na een kwartiertje was de ruzie bedaard, en waren de vier jongens over de grond aan het  
>rollen van het lachen, terwijl de hangoren op de grond lagen. Ze krabbelden snel overeind toen<br>ze hoorden dat de deur werd opengedaan, gristen nog snel de hangoren van de stoep en  
>verborgen zich in de struiken. Een vrouw met een roodaangelopen gezicht en een woedende blik<br>in haar ogen stampte het huis uit. De jongens grinnikten nog na terwijl ze naar huis terugliepen.  
>"Neen Thomas, ik vind het niet leuk! Dat je mij gewoon open en bloot staat te bedriegen vind ik<br>echt niet normaal meer!" aapte Fred de vrouw na.  
>"Maar zoetje, <em>zij <em>kuste mij, ik probeerde haar nog weg te duwen!" antwoordde Sam met de  
>stem van de jongen. Leo barstte opnieuw in lachen uit bij het woord 'zoetje' en Sam en Fred<br>moesten hun demonstratie staken. Toen ze terug bij het huis arriveerden was de woonkamer  
>omgetoverd in een ware fuifzaal. Sam en Leo keken verbaasd. Bill keek om toen hij de vier<br>jongens binnen zagen komen en zei: "Vanavond geven we een feestje jongens!" 


	3. Hoofdstuk 2: een nachtelijke tocht

**Hoofdstuk 2: Een nachtelijke tocht**

Het was nacht. Mijn favoriete tijdstip. Ik was op zoek naar de Zegevlier. Mijn zoektocht was al enkele jaren bezig. Maar dat maakte niets uit. Als ik de Zegevlier eenmaal had zou ik alle dreuzels vernietigen en zou de toverwereld voor mij moeten knielen. Ik zou iedereen kunnen verslaan, ik zou de machtigste zijn, iedereen zou rillen van angst, niemand zou mijn naam durven uitspreken. Ik lachte. Een paar vogels schrokken van het geluid en vlogen angstig weg. Vogels, bah, met hun stomme gezang. Ik haatte ze. Ik richtte mijn toverstok op de groep die juist wegvloog, twee seconden later lagen ze dood op de grond. Arme, arme vogeltjes. Ik was wel teleurgesteld in mijn ... onderdanen. De meeste dachten dat ik dood was, anderen hadden zich weer bij de andere kant geschaard. Ik dacht terug aan die ene avond.

_Ik stond net op het punt om weer eens voor de zoveelste keer mijn macht te laten zegevieren. Het ministerie was al van mij. Het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein deed alles wat ik vroeg, zo bang was hij. Ik begon te lachen en mijn dooddoeners volgden aarzelend mijn voorbeeld. "Genoeg!" zei ik een paar tellen later. Ze stopten als één man. Ik hief mijn toverstok en plots was _hij _daar. Albus Perkamentus, de professor die mij nooit had vertrouwd. En hij had een paar vriendjes mee. Dit kon leuk worden. Het werd een gevecht dat legendarisch was maar toch werd vergeten. Alleen degenen die hadden meegevochten wisten wat er écht gebeurd was die avond. De kranten zwegen erover. Net als mijn volgelingen, net als Perkamentus. Hij daagde mij uit. En met genoegen nam ik zijn uitdaging aan. Ik zou dat profesoortje eens op zijn plaats zetten. Mijn hele schoolcarrière had hij mij gewantrouwd. Hij had mij vernederd. En daarvoor zou hij boeten. Maar toen gebeurde het onmogelijke. _Hij _versloeg _mij. _Toen wist hij nog niets over mijn gruzielementen en ik bleef leven. Met moeite, dat wel, ik vond nergens een slachtoffer die mij wou helpen. Mijn onderdanen waren gevlucht. Degenen die wel nog trouw aan mij waren zaten in azkaban. Ik kon een tijdlang niets doen. Maar toen vond ik een manier om weer een lichaam te krijgen. En nu ben ik herrezen en kom ik opeisen wat mij toekomt. _

Er waren maar twee dooddoeners die echt in mij geloofden. Severus Sneep en Bellatrix van Detta. Dat stom wicht ook. Ze dacht dat ik mijn macht met haar zou delen. Oh, ze was zeer handig, ze deed alle vuile werkjes voor me. Maar toch. Ze irriteerde me. Ik hou wel van aandacht, dat wel. Maar ik was precies een ... drug voor haar. Ze kon niet leven zonder mij.  
>Dat was helemaal niet goed. Maar als ik haar zou straffen, zou ze nog meer aan mij plakken, ze zou om genade smeken en al het mogelijke doen om haar vertrouwen terug te winnen. Niet dat ik daar niet van genoot, maar het was irritant. En haar vermoorden kon ik niet, daar was ze veel te handig voor. Ik had haar nodig voor mijn vuile werkjes. Plots voelde ik een hevige pijn. Die verdomde Perkamentus ook. Hij had weer een Gruzielement gevonden en vernietigd. Ik moest snel zijn. Eerst en vooral moest ik de rest van mijn Gruzielementen in veiligheid brengen. Daarna pas kon ik verder gaan met mijn zoektocht. Ik begon sneller te lopen. Ik kwam aan bij het oude huisje waar mijn moeder als kind had geleefd. Het was helemaal vermolmd en half ingezakt. Ik opende de deur en liep naar binnen. De ring lag er nog. Ik nam hem vast en keek ernaar. Ik schoof hem over mijn vinger. Maar ik voelde niets. Hij was nep. Ik vloekte en smeet de ring weg.<p>

Perkamentus was slimmer dan ik dacht. Naar de grot moest ik niet gaan, dat Gruzielement was veilig. Hoop ik. Naar Zweinstein hoefde ik ook niet te gaan. De Kamer Van Hoge Nood zou niemand vinden. Zelfs Perkamentus wist niet dat die kamer bestond. Één Gruzielement zat in Nagini, mijn dierbare slang, niemand zou die kunnen vernietigen. Dan waren er nog drie over. Ééntje zat in de kluis van Bellatrix, daar zou ook niemand geraken. En als ze er al  
>geraakten zou er hen een grote verassing wachten, nee, dat Gruzielement was ook veilig. Mijn dagboek zou ik wel gaan halen. Ik vertrouwde Lucius niet echt. En dan had ik er nog eentje verstopt in een doodgewone ketting dat bij Odius &amp; Oorlof lag. Dat zou ik ook gaan halen. Om mijn nek zou hij het veiligst zijn.<p>

Ik riep Nagini en verdwijnselde naar de winkel van Odius & Oorlof. Ik opende de deur en sloop stilletjes naar binnen. De ketting lag in de etalage. Ik had Odius bevolen om die ketting daar te leggen. Niemand kon hem aanraken, alleen ik, maar toch, hij moest hier weg. Perkamentus was slim. Veel te slim. Ik nam de ketting en liep de winkel terug uit. Odius zou zich vast doodschrikken als hij zag dat de ketting er niet meer lag. Oh, wat zou hij bang zijn dat ik hem zou komen straffen. Ik lachte weer, streelde Nagini en ging op weg naar Lucius.


	4. Hoofdstuk 3: het feest

**Hoofdstuk 3: Het feest**

De leeuwenklopper brulde. Fred en George liepen naar de deur om de gasten binnen te laten. Iedereen kreeg een gratis hangoor cadeau. Na een uurtje waren eindelijk alle gasten gearriveerd, het feest was al volop aan de gang. Plots kreeg Fred iemand in het oog. Het was een meisje met halflang blond haar en groene ogen.  
>"Is dat niet Sandra?" vroeg hij aan zijn broer.<br>"Ja, dat is ze," grinnikte George.  
>"Wat is er met die Sandra?" vroeg Bill<br>"Wel vorig jaar, had Sam haar gevraagd voor het kerstbal en weet je wat ze zei?"  
>"Zwijg!" schreeuwde Sam.<br>George ging echter onverstoorbaar verder. Sam sprong op zijn rug en legde zijn hand op zijn mond. Fred maakte dan maar de zin van zijn broer af in. "Sandra zei dus...  
>'<em>Euhmm, nee, denk je nou echt dat ik met losers als jij, die altijd maar aandacht nodig hebben en die het altijd beter willen weten, naar het kerstbal wil gaan? Forget it.' <em>En ze liep weg zonder naar hem te luisteren. Je had Sam zijn gezicht moeten zien!" Fred, George, Leo en Bill gierden het uit.  
>Sam negeerde de jongens volkomen en liep vol goede moed naar Sandra.<br>"Hey," zei hij.  
>"Ben jij niet dat losertje, die mij vorig jaar voor het kerstbal vroeg?"<br>"Ja, inderdaad, maar voordat je mij gaat negeren, ik kan er toch niets aan doen dat ik altijd de aandacht trek? Met vrienden zoals Fred, George en Leo sta je sowieso in de 'spotlights', maar ik kan niet ontkennen dat ik mij daar echt aan stoor, en kom, zeg nu zelf, het zijn toch toffe kerels of niet soms?"

"Dat kan ik niet ontkennen. En ik vond het eigenlijk wel waanzinnig dat je die mestbom in de lerarenkamer hebt gegooid!"  
>"Haha, ja, Griffoendor heeft er wel een paar puntjes mee verloren en ik moet zeggen dat ik geen bekers meer kan zien, die dat gepoetst moeten worden bedoel ik dan maar het was de moeite waard. Vooral omdat Sneep het als eerste ontdekte!"<br>"Ja, dat was nog het mooiste van allemaal."  
>"Wil deze mooie dame eigenlijk geen boterbiertje?"<br>Sandra bloosde en antwoordde: "Nee, liever een pompoensapje graag."  
>"Ok, komt in orde," zei Sam, salueerde en glipte naar de bar. Hij vroeg een glaasje pompoensap en een flesje boterbier aan Bill, die ondertussen achter de toog was gaan staan, betaalde en snelde terug naar het tafeltje. "Alstublieft, uwe schoonheid, uw drankje."<br>Sandra lachte en dronk haar pompoensap in één keer op.  
>Plots klonk er zachte muziek door de luisprekers. Er werd een slow opgezet. Typisch Leo, die had hem waarschijnlijk met Sandra aan een tafeltje zien zitten. Sam haalde diep adem, stond recht, ging voor Sandra staan en vroeg: "Mag ik deze dans van u?"<br>Sandra glimlachte en nam de uitgestoken hand van Sam vast. In het begin stonden ze redelijk ver uit elkaar, maar terwijl het liedje vorderde kwam ze steeds dichterbij. Toen de laatste noot door de boxen klonk, stonden ze zo dicht bij elkaar dat Sandra haar hoofd op zijn schouder kon leggen. Plots stonden Fred, George en Leo achter hem.  
>"Iets dichter met je hoofd," fluisterde Fred.<br>"Kus haar dan, idioot," fluisterde George in zijn ander oor.  
>"NU," fluisterde Leo.<br>Sam bracht zijn hoofd dichterbij, maar draaide hem op het laatste moment opzij (hij wou geen klap riskeren) en gaf voorzichtig een kusje op haar wang. Sandra glimlachte naar hem.  
>"Jij deugniet, al direct van de eerste keer mij proberen te versieren door kusjes te gaan geven of wat?" En ze gaf hem toch nog een klap in zijn gezicht.<p>

Sam zuchtte, waarom zitten meisjes ook zo ingewikkeld ineen? Ze liepen terug naar hun tafeltje. Sandra haalde de hangoor dat ze gekregen had van Fred aan de ingang tevoorschijn en vroeg:  
>"Voor wat dient dit gekke ding eigenlijk?"<br>"Wel, als je deze, intelligente uitvinding, voor een deur hangt, hoor je luid en duidelijk wat er aan de andere kant word gezegd, net alsof je er zelf bij bent," legde George uit, die plots bij hun tafeltje stond. Sam zuchtte. Nu was hij eens alleen met Sandra, kwam George de rust verstoren. George zag zijn vriend met zijn ogen draaien, en een kun-je-me-niet-alleen-laten-met-Sandra blik werpen in zijn richting. Maar George negeerde de blik en zei tegen Sandra: "Kom maar mee, dan laat ik het je zien." Hij trok Sandra mee tot aan het huis van de buren waar er voor de zoveelste keer een ruzie aan de gang was.  
>"Hier, je hangoor, steek hem maar in en hang hem dan voor de deur, ik zweer het je, dit wordt echt lachen." Sandra gehoorzaamde en hoorde plots luid en duidelijk de ruzie tussen het dreuzelkoppel. Toen ze terugliepen naar het huis zei ze: "Dat was inderdaad lachen!"<br>"Heb je die jongen horen smeken? En dat meisje die met zijn koffers smeet, hahaha, fantastisch gewoon!"

Toen George terugkwam naar het tafeltje van Sam waar hij een woedende blik ontving zei hij: "Hier heb je je prinses terug," en liep toen weg om met een meisje te gaan dansen. Leo draaide fantastische nummers. Er hing een heel goede sfeer in de lucht en iedereen lachte en maakte grapjes. Er waren al enkelen dronken. En totaal onverwachts ontstond er een ruzie tussen twee dronken jongens.  
>"Dat meisje 'hik' is van mij 'hik'," zei de ene.<br>"Ik had 'hik' haar eerst 'hik' gezien," zei de andere.  
>"Levi – hik – corpus," zei de ene weer. De spreuk trof de andere vol in de borst, maar doordat de spreuk niet in één keer was uitgesproken hing de ander wel met zijn enkel in de lucht, maar stond zijn andere voet nog op de grond, zodat hij in een onmogelijke positie zat en het uitschreeuwde van de pijn. Niemand wist hoe ze de jongen naar beneden moesten krijgen. Hij was zo boos dat hij 'crucio' riep, en de andere jongen schreeuwde van de pijn, terwijl hij over de grond rolde. Iedereen keek geschrokken naar de ruzie tussen de twee jongens. Het meisje waar de ruzie over ging, verschool zich achter een pilaar en verborg haar gezicht, zodat ze niets kon zien. Bill snelde achter zijn toog vandaan en herstelde vlug de orde. Fred en George sleurden de twee dronkaards naar buiten en sloten de deur. De leeuwenkop brulde. Eventjes later hoorde je het omvallen van een vuilnisbak. En daarna de motor van de collectebus. Die jongens waren ze kwijt. Het feest ging verder alsof er niets was gebeurd. Maar Bill haalde voor de zekerheid toch alle alcohol weg, buiten de boterbiertjes, en weigerde de dronkaards nog iets te geven. Leo zette weer een slow op en deze keer vroeg Sandra Sam ten dans.<br>"Zo, dus ik mag jou geen kusjes geven en jij mag mij wel ten dans vragen? Je weet toch dat je daarmee heel ingewikkelde signalen stuurt?"  
>"Voor een jongen zijn ze ingewikkeld ja," beaamde Sandra.<p>

Fred had met zijn charmes weer eens een meisje versierd en stond er nu mee te zoenen. George kreeg een klap in zijn gezicht van een ander meisje.  
>"Alé," zei hij, "één kusje maar, eentje, pleaass." en hij keek het meisje met puppy-eyes aan. Maar hij krijg weer een klap (nu op zijn andere wang) en hij liep vlug weg om een boterbiertje te halen bij zijn broer om zijn nederlaag te verdrinken. Sandra had ondertussen haar hoofd op Sams schouder gelegd en haar ogen gesloten, genietend van de dans. Een glimlach gleed over Sams lippen, misschien had hij toch nog een kans... Toen het liedje was afgelopen, hief Sandra haar hoofd op, keek Sam recht in de ogen en gaf hem een kusje op zijn wang.<br>"Eigenlijk ben je best wel knap," floepte ze eruit.  
>"Dankje," mompelde Sam en bloosde. Hij snapte de logica van het meisje nog altijd niet.<br>Als allerlaatste nummer koos Leo voor een swingend nummer waar iedereen wild op begon te dansen. Uiteindelijk vulde de allerlaatste noot van de avond de kamer. Sam keek Sandra treurig aan. "Ik zie je wel weer op school," fluisterde ze in zijn oor. Sam drukte een kusje op haar wang, kneep nog eventjes in haar hand en liet haar dan de groene poort uitwandelen. Sandra keek nog één keer om en glimlachte naar hem. Hij had misschien toch nog een kans bedacht hij vrolijk. Toen iedereen buiten was bekeken ze de ravage. Op de vloer lagen er overal flesjes boterbier, Oude Klara's Jonge borrel, vuurwhisky's en bekertjes waar pompoensap had ingezeten. Hier en daar lag er zelfs kots. De jongens haalden hun toverstokken uit hun zakken maar beseften net op tijd dat ze nog niet mochten toveren buiten de school en lieten Bill de ravage opruimen.

Ze klommen de trap op richting de kamer van Fred en George, waar er vier matrassen op de grond lagen. Tegen de muur stond een kast die tot de nok toe gevuld was met chocokikkers, smekkies in alle smaken, ketelkoeken, pompoentaartjes en nog andere lekkernijen. Sams rechterwang gloeide nog na van het kusje dat hij had gekregen van Sandra. Hij besloot kinderachtig dat hij die wang nooit meer ging wassen. Fred, George en Leo waren te moe om hem te plagen wat Sam alleen maar goed vond. Ze vielen alledrie gelijk in slaap en gesnurk vulde de kamer. Ook Sam viel bijna direct in slaap, na eerst nog een diepe zucht te slaken en zachtjes Sandra's naam uit te spreken.


	5. Hoofdstuk 4: het visioen

**Hoofdstuk 4: Het visioen**

_Sam was in een donkere kamer gevuld met versleten meubilair en dichtgespijkerde ramen. Voor hem stond Sandra. Ze had een toverstok vast en was aan het vechten met een dooddoener.  
>"Waarom, heb je mijn broertje vermoord?" vroeg ze hijgend terwijl ze allerhande vervloekingen ontweek.<br>"Omdat de heer dat wou," antwoordde de dooddoener.  
>"Mijn broertje heeft Jeweetwel niets aangedaan."<br>"Hij saboteerde de plannen van de Heer."  
>Een groene flits. Sandra sprong snel opzij. De groene straal miste haar op één haar na. Sandra kreeg een woedende flikkering in haar ogen.<br>"CRUCIO," riep ze. De dooddoener was volkomen verrast en de spreuk trof haar vol in de borst. Haar kap viel af en haar gezicht werd zichtbaar. __Bellatrix van Detta. __Sandra keek haar aan. Ze hief haar toverstok op. Bellatrix hijgde nog na.  
>"Volgens mij was het geen opdracht, Bellatrix. Jij wilt gewoon onze familie uitmoorden. Maar waarom? Waarom?"<br>"Omdat, mijn liefste Sandra, jou gezin een schande is voor de gehele familie. Wij staan allemaal aan de kant van de Heer, behalve jou gezin. Dat hebben we niet zo graag."  
>"Op een dag zul je spijt hebben dat je voor Jeweetwel hebt gekozen, Bellatrix. Ik vind het spijtig dat onze familie zich rond Jeweetwel heeft geschaard. Vroeger was het nog allemaal rozengeur en maneschijn, heel de familie gezellig samen bij de kerst. Totdat Jeweetwel kwam. Hij verwoestte het huis. Hij vermoordde een paar mensen. En hij schreeuwde: 'Wie zich bij mij voegt spaar ik van de dood.' Jullie geloofden hem, gaven je over en werden dooddoeners. Maar mijn ouders, ik en mijn broertje hielden onze toverstok vast. Wij zouden ons nooit overgeven, nooit. Ik was toen nog heel klein, maar ik herinner het me nog allemaal Bellatrix. De groene flits, het dode lichaam van mijn vader op de grond. Mijn moeder die mijn hand vast nam en mijn en mijn broertje toen verschijnselde…<br>"Ik moet je treurige verhaaltje niet weten, Sandra," onderbrak Bellatrix haar.  
>" Ik leef in gunstige omstandigheden. Jullie moeten voortdurend vluchten. Ik kan op mijn gemak leven, zonder schrik te hebben van de dood. Jullie kunnen elke dag vermoord worden."<br>"Ik ben nog liever dood dan mij bij Jeweetwel te voegen!"  
>"Avada -" "PROTEGO."<br>Het gevecht was terug begonnen. Het meisje en de vrouw cirkelden om elkaar heen terwijl ze allerlei vloeken op elkaar afvuurden.  
>"Ik ben blij met het leven dat ik heb, Bellatrix, ik ben misschien wel op de vlucht, maar ik ben gelukkig. Jij moet altijd met de angst leven ofdat Jeweetwel je nog wel vertrouwt, waar is hij trouwens? Hij is al jaren vermist. Volgens mij doe je dit gewoon om in beter blaadje te staan bij Hem als hij terugkomt, om te kunnen vertellen dat je niet hebt stilgezeten! Je wilt altijd de beste dooddoener zijn, je vermoord veel mensen. Je bent sterk veranderd Bellatrix, van een lieve tante naar een boze stiefmoeder."<br>"Jij denkt dat ik niet gelukkig ben? Ik kan je vertellen, Sandra, dat ik het zalig vind om mensen te vermoorden. Het geeft mij een gelukzalig gevoel. En ja, ik wil de beste dooddoener zijn, want weet je Sandra, ik weet gewoon dat de Heer zal terugkeren. En ik zal bijna de enige zijn die gelooft heeft dat hij zou terugkeren. De Heer zou mij veel respect geven, hij zou me blindelings vertrouwen. Dat is mijn droom, en die droom zal werkelijkheid worden."  
>"Ben je misschien verliefd op Jeweetwel ofzo? Je spreekt over hem alsof het de belangrijkste persoon op aarde is."<em>

"_Dat is Hij ook, Hij is de belangrijkste, de grootste, de machtigste."  
>"Hij verwoest de wereld, Bellatrix, wil jij leven in een wereld waar er enkel duisternis is, een wereld waarin alle mensen vluchten? Een wereld waar alleen maar Jeweetwel en dooddoeners en bange tovenaars bestaan?"<br>"Ja, Sandra, dat wil ik."  
>"Je bent gestoord!"<br>"EXPELLI -" Een groot wit schild beschermde Sandra.  
>"Je bent waarschijnlijk vergeten dat ik heel goed ben in spreuken uitvoeren zonder ze uit te spreken, Bellatrix, en gaan we nu overschakelen op een zwakkere spreuk, expelliarmus? Ik dacht."<br>"Neen, dat ben ik niet, maar ik ben daar ook heel goed in. En ik weet dat jij vanavond zult sterven, in dit kot, en ik zal je moordenaar zijn!"  
>"Je gaat dus een zuiver bloed vermoorden Bellatrix? Je weet dat Jeweetwel zoveel mogelijk Zuivere bloed-tovenaars wil sparen!"<br>"Jij bent geen zuiver bloed, jij bent een bloedverraadster!" gilde Bellatrix  
>"Liever dat, dan een dochter van dooddoeners."<br>"Verkeerde keuze liefje, je weet net zo goed als ik dat het uiteindelijk de Heer en de dooddoeners zullen zijn die zullen heersen. En dan ben je beter een dooddoener als je niet als vuil wilt behandeld worden."  
>"Jeweetwel is een zeer goede tovenaar, maar hij zal nooit over de wereld heersen. Je vergeet dat er ook nog de Orde is!"<br>"Alsof die orde de Heer zal kunnen verslaan."  
>Plots schoot Sandra's toverstok uit haar hand. Bellatrix had zonder geluid, onverwacht, de spreuk expelliarmus uitgesproken. Sandra's ogen werden groot, ze schuifelde achteruit.<br>"Vermoord me maar Bellatrix, vermoord me maar op de lafste manier die er bestaat!"  
>"Ik ben niet laf!"<br>"Dat denk jij! Herinner je nog de trouw van mijn ouders? Toen dat jij getuige was? Je was zo blij voor mijn ouders, je was zo graag getuige. En toen dat je mijn meter werd? Je ogen glinsterden toen ik in je armen lag. En nu wil je ons vermoorden? Je wilt de mensen vermoorden waar je zoveel van hield? De mensen die je blindelings vertrouwden? Doe het dan Bellatrix, vermoord me maar, vermoord je metekind maar!"  
>Bellatrix liet haar toverstok hangen, ze dacht terug aan die fijne herinneringen, die het meisje bij haar opriep. Ze was zo gelukkig geweest, de goede oude tijd. Nu leefde ze in complete duisternis, ze wist de betekenis van liefde of vriendschap niet meer. De woorden gelukkig en blij waren uit haar leven gewist. Maar ze was liever dooddoener dan in angst te leven voor de Heer, de Heer die zo goed voor haar was geweest. De Heer die terug zou komen. Ze hief haar arm opnieuw op, ze richtte haar toverstok op Sandra's hart. Woede blonk in haar ogen.<br>"Doe het maar Bellatrix! Ik zal je niets in de weg staan."  
>Plots zag Sam zichzelf binnenstormen op de voet gevolgd door Fred, George, Leo en Katja..<br>"Wat doen jullie hier?" vroeg Sandra.  
>Ze antwoordden niet. Sam haalde zijn toverstok uit zijn zak. De toverstok van Bellatrix vloog uit haar hand recht in de zijne. Maar hij liet hem snel terug vallen. Blaren verschenen op zijn hand. Bellatrix lachte.<br>"Je kunt me niets maken, jongetje, niets!"  
>Plotseling kwamen er allemaal dooddoeners tevoorschijn. Een stuk of 5 waren het. Bellatrix lachte opnieuw.<br>"Dood ze!" schreeuwde ze. Groene stralen vlogen de kamer rond. Sandra stond nog altijd op dezelfde plek. Sam en zijn vrienden liepen naar haar toe terwijl ze de groene stralen ontweken. Allemaal hadden ze een wit schild dat zich beschermde. Sam raapte Sandra's toverstok op en wierp hem naar haar toe. Ze stonden alle 6 naast elkaar. Ze riepen tegelijk PROTEGO en een groot schild verscheen. Ze werden er helemaal door omhuld. Groen stralen ketsten eropaf en schoten terug naar de dooddoeners. Drie vielen dood neer. Bellatrix' glimlach verdween. Ze greep haar toverstok en met een simpel zwiepje verdween het schild. De zes jongeren keken verbaasd maar herstelden zich snel. Er waren nog drie dooddoeners over. Sandra liep op Bellatrix af. Ze zetten opnieuw een stil gevecht in gang. Geen van beiden zei een woord. Maar toch schoten er allerlei stralen uit hun toverstokken. Sam en Katja vochten met een andere dooddoener. Ze waren aan de winnende hand. De dooddoener viel door een gat in de vloer en verdween in de diepte. Zijn schreeuw vulde de kamer. Fred, George, en Leo rekenden ondertussen met de twee andere dooddoeners af. Sandra en Bellatrix waren nog altijd aan het vechten. De vijf vrienden keken ademloos toe. Een groene straal kwam uit de stok van Bellatrix en ging recht op Sandra af. Sam keek met grote ogen toe en doen, als in een impuls sprong hij tussen de straal en Sandra in. Hij nam Sandra's hand vast, zijn liefde voor haar vulde heel zijn lichaam. De straal raakte hem vol in de borst. Bellatrix lachte triomfantelijk en verdween._

Sam schoot wakker. Hij baadde in het zweet en ademde zwaar. Hij had een paar minuten om terug kalm te worden. Hij dacht na over zijn droom. Was het een visioen? Een teken? Of was het maar een gewone droom? Hij keek op zijn horloge hoe laat het was. Al 11.30 uur. Hij keek de kamer rond en zag dat de andere jongens al wakker waren. Hij sloeg zijn deken van zich af en slofte de trap af.  
>"Hier is onze schone slaper," grinnikte Fred.<br>"Over Sandra gedroomd?" vroeg George.  
>Sam knikte langzaam. "Ja, ik heb over haar gedroomd, maar het was geen gewone droom.."<br>"Vertel!" riep Leo.  
>"Als jullie beloven om er niks over te zeggen, tegen niemand!"<br>"We zullen niets vertellen."  
>"Tegen niemand."<br>"Beloofd!"  
>Sam zuchtte, en begon te vertellen. De jongens keken hem met open mond aan. Toen Sam uitverteld was zaten Fred, George en Leo hem met open mond en grote ogen aan te staren.<br>"Volgens mij, is het een visioen," opperde Fred.  
>"Dat zou best eens kunnen," zei George.<br>"Het IS een visioen," dat was Bill.  
>Hij was in alle stilte de keuken binnen gekomen en had het verhaal van Sam aanhoord.<br>"En visioenen komen altijd uit," vulde hij aan.  
>De vier jongens slikten hoorbaar.<br>"Dan ga ik dood...," fluisterde Sam.  
>"Hoogstwaarschijnlijk," antwoordde Bill. "Dat zal de toekomst uitwijzen."<br>"Maar waarom heb ik dat visioen gekregen? Om te weten dat ik doodga?"  
>"Dat weet ik niet..."<br>Plots verstarde Bill. De vier jongens keken in de richting waarnaar Bill's vinger wees. Buiten stond er een meisje voor de deur.  
>"Zijn vriendin die hem het huis heeft uitgestuurd," legde Fred uit.<br>"Verstop me vlug! Zeg dat ik hier niet ben!" beval Bill hen. Maar de vier jongens bleven waar ze waren. Leo stond op en opende de groene poort.  
>"Jij komt waarschijnlijk voor Bill? Volg me maar!"<br>Leo leidde het meisje naar de keuken waar de drie ander jongens Bill ondertussen hadden vastgebonden aan een stoel. Een samenwerking van Sam en de tweeling en een plotselinge aanval op Bill had ervoor gezorgd dat Bill hen niet op tijd kon vervloeken. Sam speelde met Bill's toverstok die hij handig uit Bill's vingers had gegrist.  
>"Dag Bill," zei het meisje.<p>

A/N: Het visioen was een droom, ik heb gewoon opgeschreven wat Sam ziet, meer details (zoals waarom Bellatrix niet in Azkaban zit) zal ik bijschrijven als ik het visioen laat uitkomen.


	6. Hoofdstuk 5: Lucius

**Hoofdstuk 5: Lucius**

Met haastige stappen liep ik door het bos. Het werd bijna licht en ik wou eerst Lucius nog eens met een bezoekje vereren. Ik zag al voor me hoe Narcissa achter hem zou staan. Met bange ogen. Ze is dan wel een dooddoener maar toch, ze is doodsbang voor me. Als ze een kans had gehad had ze zich onmiddelijk bij Perkamentus aangesloten. Maar er was nog tijd genoeg om haar te straffen. Eerst moest ik het dagboek in veiligheid brengen.

Ik stond voor de grote zwarte poort die toegang gaf tot Villa Malfidus. Ik trok aan de bel en wachtte. Ik voelde me moe. Raar. Normaal voelde ik me altijd optimaal. Misschien een beetje te veel rondgereisd de laatste tijd. Oftewel waren het die verdomde Gruzielementen die vernietigd waren die mijn krachten wegnamen. Lucius kwam aangelopen. Hij opende de poort en boog voor me. "Welkom meester, komt u binnen, met wat kan ik u helpen?"  
>"Ik kom voor mijn dagboek Lucius. Ik heb hem nodig, dringend."<br>"Ja, meester, natuurlijk meester."  
>Hij liep naar de voordeur en ik volgde hem. Narcissa zat in de zetel, met een bange blik zoals ik me ze had voorgesteld. Ik glimlachte naar haar. Ze wierp een blik op me en keek dan weer weg.<p>

"Dag Narcissa, hoe gaat het met jou?"  
>"Goed meester."<br>"En met de kleine Draco?"  
>"Ook goed, meester, hij vertrekt dit jaar naar zweinstein."<br>"Zozo, dat is goed nieuws. We hopen natuurlijk allemaal dat hij in Zwadderich terecht komt, niet?"  
>"Ja meester, natuurlijk meester, Zwadderich is de beste afdeling van Zweinstein!"<br>"Dat weet ik Narcissa, dat weet ik." Lucius kwam terug met het dagboek in zijn handen.  
>"Heb je het goed bewaard Lucius?"<br>"Ja meester, zoals u het wou."  
>"Goed zo, geef maar hier."<p>

Ik nam het dagboek vast, er stroomde weer wat meer kracht door mij heen. Ik stopte het in een zak van mijn gewaad. Dat waren nu al drie Gruzielementen waar ze niet zo gemakkelijk aan zouden geraken. Perkamentus zou heel hard zijn best moeten doen. Ik bedankte Lucius en liep weer naar buiten. Ik moest eerst nog een plekje vinden om mijn dagboek veilig weg te bergen voor ik een bezoekje kon brengen aan Stavlov. Goudgrijp kon niet, dan zou ik overdag moeten gaan, veel te riskant. Plots had ik een idee. Toen ik klein was leefde ik in een weeshuis. En in de tuin daarvan stond een boom.

Ik keek naar de grote eik die voor me stond. Helemaal vanboven zat er een gat in. Één of ander beest had dat daar gemaakt. Ik liet mijn dagboek erin vallen en liet het gat dichtgroeien met schors. Ik sprak nog een ingewikkelde spreuk uit over de boom, zodat die enkel open kon gaan met mijn bloed en ik was klaar. Mijn dagboek was veilig. Twee Gruzielementen waren vernietigd, ik had er nog vijf. En die vijf waren veilig. Ik liep weg van het weeshuis en ging op weg naar Stavlov.


	7. Hoofdstuk 6: een brulbrief en minigolf

**A/N: hier ben ik niet echt tevreden over, maar toch veel leesplezier!**

**Hoofdstuk 6: Een brulbrief en minigolf **

"Hallo?"  
>"Stoort het je als ik en mijn vriendinnen je even gezelschap houden?"<br>"Euhmm, nee, maar..."  
>Bill kon zijn zin niet afmaken, het meisje was al verdwenen richting de groen poort en liet haar vriendinnen binnen. Ze waren met tien. En ze waren uit op wraak. Bill had elk van hen rond zijn vinger gedraaid, maar ze had hen ook allemaal tegelijk gedumpt. Voor hem waren ze een pleziertje, maar voor de meisjes betekende het iets totaal anders. Ze gingen in een kring rond Bill staan, grepen tandpastatubes, confetti en spuitbussen uit hun zakken en begonnen Bill te bewerken. Toen ze vonden dat Bill kleurrijk genoeg was, stopten ze de spuitbussen weer weg, en lieten ze de lege tandpastatubes en de lege confetti-zakjes op de grond vallen. Daarna gaven ze elk op hun beurt nog een ferme klap in zijn gezicht en liepen met een grote glimlach weg. Fred, George, Leo en Sam barstten in lachen uit toen ze Bill grondig konden bekijken. Zijn haar was fluoroos, zijn gezicht, armen en benen waren versierd met tandpasta en confetti, zijn T-shirt en broek hadden alle kleuren van de regenboog, en hij had een raar geurtje om zich heen hangen. Op zijn gezicht zag je de rode afdrukken van verschillende handen.<br>"Meisjes, ik haat ze!" mompelde Bill. Fred haalde een fototoestel en trok een foto van zijn broer. Een plaatje om goed te bewaren.  
>"En jongens, wat staat er vandaag nog op het programma?" vroeg Sam.<br>Net op dat moment kwam er een uil binnengevlogen via een open raam. In haar bek zat een Brulbrief. "Oh nee," kreunde Leo.  
>De uil liet de brief vallen en die begon onmiddelijk te schreeuwen, de stem van Leo's moeder vulde de keuken.<br>**"Denk je nou echt dat wij zouden geloven dat je naar je oom was? Je haat hem, ik dacht dat ik had gezegd dat je thuis moest blijven voor dat ene weekje dat we weg waren. Maar nee hoor, meneertje permitteert het zich om eventjes bij zijn vrienden te gaan logeren. Heb ik je niet al vaak gezegd, dat dat gespuis niks voor jou is? Je bent een jongen uit een deftige familie, en jij trekt op met jongens die alleen maar de boel op stelten zetten? Ik verbied je om nog met die jongens om te gaan. Je gaat linea recta naar huis, begrepen? En verwacht maar niet dat we je met open armen zullen ontvangen Leo Jordaan. Ik dacht dat ik je kon vertrouwen! Je had godverdomme beloofd om thuis te blijven! Je kleine zusje moederziel alleen laten, hoe durf je! Madame ZaZa kan de verzorging van een kleuter van 5 jaar geen week volhouden, dat weet je zelf goed genoeg, dat mens is ocharmekes al 80 jaar! Ik wist niet dat je zo'n onverantwoordelijk joch was! Al een geluk dat we drie dagen vroeger zijn teruggekomen, anders was je zusje waarschijnlijk dood!"**  
>"Niet overdrijven hè ma, de huiself was er toch nog!"<br>**"Onze huiself heeft ocharmekes 24 op 24 moeten werken om dat kind in bedwang te houden! Ze is helemaal afgepeigerd. Ze kan niet eens meer op haar benen staan! Ze zit zichzelf heel te tijd te pijnigen omdat ze ziek is geworden! Ze zit de hele tijd te roepen van 'Sorry, meester en meesteres, sorry dat ik ziek ben, nu kan ik niet meer voor jullie werken, sorry.' En dan slaagt ze met haar hoofd tegen een muur of een tafel, vader heeft de grootste moeite om haar in bedwang te houden! Als je binnen 5 minuten, nadat deze brief is opgebrand niet voor de deur staat, dan zwaait er wat jongeman!"**  
>Dat waren haar laatste woorden. Leo slikte. Hij snelde vlug naar boven om zijn hutkoffer te pakken, zei gedag tegen zijn vrienden, vluchtte de groene poort uit en wachtte op de collectebus. Dat was dan wel het ergste voertuig dat je je kon bedenken, maar wel sneller dan een bezem. George, Fred en Sam staarden naar het hoopje as dat een paar seconden geleden nog een Brulbrief was. Drie seconden later beseften ze dat Leo was vertrokken.<br>"Dan moeten we de rest van de week maar zonder Leo doorbrengen hè," zei Fred.  
>"We waren van plan om vandaag te gaan minigolven," zei George.<br>"En dat gaan we doen ook, wel spijtig dat Leo niet mee kan doen..."  
>"Wat is minigolven?" vroeg Sam.<br>"Minigolven, men beste Sam, is de coolste dreuzelsport ooit. Je krijgt elk apart een golfstick en een balletje, met de stick moet je op het balletje slaan, en het balletje moet in het holletje terechtkomen even verderop," legde Fred uit.  
>"Ik vind bowlen toch leuker," opperde George.<br>"Och, shei uit man, met zo'n mooi weer ga je toch niet bowlen?"  
>"Dan gaan we maar gaan minigolven hè."<br>Fred en George liepen naar buiten maar Sam stopte nog vlug Bills toverstok in een keukenkastje zodat die zou moeten wachten op hun terugkomst voor hij zich zou kunnen douchen. Met zijn driën liepen ze naar het tuinhuisje, waar de bezems stonden en pakten elk hun eigen bezem. Ze vlogen zo hoog mogelijk, oppassend dat geen enkele dreuzel hen zou kunnen zien. Op George's teken doken ze omlaag. Ze verstopten hun bezems tussen een hoopje takken een eindje verder van het minigolf-terrein en liepen toen richting de kassa. Fred haalde dreuzelgeld uit zijn zak, bestelde drie sticks en drie balletjes en kreeg een blaadje papier om hun scores op in te vullen. De eerste hole was een simpele, een rechte baan met helemaal vanachter het holletje. Fred legde zijn balletje neer, nam zijn stick, mikte en sloeg. Het balletje rolde over het holletje en vloeg buiten de baan. Fred vloekte, haalde het balletje en legde hem juist voor de rand waar het balletje was buitengevlogen. Hij tikte voor de tweede keer tegen het balletje, en nu rolde het in het gaatje. "Dat zijn drie punten, broertje, een strafpunt omdat hij buitenvloog," zei George en schreef een drie in het vakje op het scoreblad. Daarna pakte hij een stick en een balletje en sloeg het balletje in één keer in de hole. Hij maakte een klein vreugdedansje en zei:  
>"In één keer, in één keer, hij zat erin vanaf de eerste keer!"<br>Fred gromde en schreef met tegenzin een 1 in het vakje onder George's naam. Toen was het Sam's beurt. "Laat het balletje alstjeblieft niet in het water belanden," smeekte Fred. Sam zuchtte, legde het balletje neer en gaf er een tikje tegen. Het balletje rolde één meter verder en viel toen stil. Sam deed een stap naar voor en sloeg voor de tweede keer tegen het balletje, deze keer te hard, het balletje vloog in de struiken. Hij ging het halen, legde het op de plaats waar het buitenvloog, en sloeg ertegen met zijn stick. Het balletje miste op een haar na de hole. Sam zuchtte. Hij liep op het balletje, gaf er een vierde tik tegen en... hij zat erin!  
>"Dat zijn vijf punten voor onze Sammieboy!" zei Fred. "En oh ja, je moet zo weinig mogelijk punten hebben hè Sam!" Sam zuchtte voor de derde keer. Hij zou sowieso verliezen. De jongens pakten hun spullen en liepen door naar de volgende baan. Ze moesten het balletje door een kleine tunnel zien te krijgen die in een kunstmatige heuvel was ingebouwd. Fred kreeg hem na twee keer slagen in de tunnel, het balletje rolde er langs de ander kant uit en belandde in de hole. Ook George had maar drie punten. Sam had vijf pogingen nodig om zijn balletje in de tunnel te krijgen. Hij liep naar de andere kant maar het balletje verscheen niet. Hij liep terug naar de andere kant, porde met het uiteinde van zijn stick in de tunnel en voelde het balletje, hij gaf een harde stoot en het balletje rolde uit de tunnel, over de hole heen, in de struiken. Sam haalde het vanonder de struiken vandaan, legde het neer en sloeg het in de hole.<br>"8 punten, niet slecht voor een beginner!" lachte Fred.  
>"Hou je kop! Alsof jij veel beter was toen jij dit spel voor het eerst speelde!"<br>De derde baan was nog erger dan de tweede. Het leek op een miniskateramp met aan beide kanten een hole. Het was precies Fred's geluksdag vandaag, want hij sloeg het balletje in één keer in een hole. George deed er vijf keer over. En Sam sloeg na drie keer in het gaatje. Hij glimlachte, eigenlijk was deze sport toch niet zo moeilijk... Dacht hij. De vierde baan was een leuke. Je moest je balletje over een klein heuveltje slaan en dan zorgen dat het in een net viel dat omhoog hing. Dit was George's lievelingsbaan en hij sloeg het balletje dan ook in één keer in het net. Normaal was deze baan de enigste die Fred niet goed kon, maar het geluk stond weer aan zijn kant en na drie keer viel het balletje in het net. Sam was er, na twaalf keer geprobeerd te hebben, nog altijd niet in geslaagd het balletje in het net te krijgen en gaf het op.  
>"Je moet blijven proberen tot hij erin zit Sam!" riep Fred, hij hield ervan zijn vriend te plagen en de regels een beetje te verdraaien. Na nog acht pogingen zat het balletje eindelijk in het net. Bij de vijfde baan had Sam eindelijk eens een keertje geluk. Het was de bedoeling dat je het balletje een ijzeren baan instuurde, van ongeveer 15 centimeter, dat omhoogging en in een een spiraal terug naar beneden. Sam sloeg zijn balletje in één keer de ijzeren baan op en toen het balletje er vanonder terug uitkwam rolde het recht in de hole.<br>"Schrijf maar een 1 Fred, een 1 hè!" riep hij naar zijn vriend. Sam werd nog blijer toen het George pas na de zesde keer was gelukt om het balletje in de ijzeren baan te sturen en dat hij dan nog een tikje moest geven om het balletje in de hole te krijgen en dat hij uiteindelijk dus zeven punten had. Fred haalde een vijf. Met een grote glimlach liep Sam richting baan zes. Een halfuurtje later kwamen ze eindelijk aan, aan baan 18. Fred zijn balletje was bij baan 8 in de struiken terechtgekomen en ze hadden pas na vijf minuten het balletje teruggevonden. George had zijn balletje tegen een kleuter van vijf geslagen en had een hele tirade van de moeder moeten aanhoren die drie minuten duurde. En Sam zijn balletje was in het water terecht gekomen. Fred en George waren superkwaad op hem geworden en ze hadden er tien minuten over gedaan om een nieuw balletje te gaan halen. Ze hadden een boete van 50 cent dreuzelgeld gekregen. "Dat betaal je me terug mannentje!" had hij tegen Sam geroepen. Sam hoopte maar dat 50 cent in dreuzelgeld niet al te veel waard was als je het in 'tovenaarsgeld' omzette. De 18e baan was de langste en moeilijkste van allemaal. Hij telde in totaal tien haarspeldbochten en drie heuvels met een gat erin. Fred slaagde erin om na vijfentwintig slagen het doel te bereiken, George deed het in twintig slagen en Sam had dertig slagen nodig. Fred haalde een toestel uit zijn zak met allemaal getalletjes en rare tekentjes op dat men een zakrekenmachine noemde en begon de scores op te tellen.  
>"Eigenlijk wel handig, als je een vader hebt die fan is van dreuzeldingen," zei Fred en kuste het rekenmachine. "Anders had ik dit helemaal uit mijn hoofd moeten doen!"<br>"Ok, beste vrienden, dit is dan de uitslag." Hij deed tromgeroffel na en sprak toen met plechtige stem: "Op de eerste plaats staat Fred Wemel met 95 punten. Op de tweede plaats staat George Wemel met 112 punten and last but not least Sam Lewis met 150 punten."  
>"Daar moeten we iets op drinken," zei George. En nadat ze de sticks en de balletjes hadden teruggegeven aan de man achter de kassa liepen ze richting een dreuzelcafeetje. Fred riep de ober en bestelde drie cola's. Sam hoopte maar dat dat dreuzeldrankje lekker was. Dreuzels bleven rare mensen... Na een minuut of twee kwam de ober terug met op zijn plateau drie glazen met een bruin goedje waar belletjes inzaten. Sam nam er eentje van en dronk een slok.<br>"En? Lekker hè?" vroeg George.  
>"Ja, ik moet toegeven, dreuzels kunnen ook lekkere dingen uitvinden. Hebben ze hier ook pizza?"<br>"Ja, minnipizza's, dat zijn hele kleine pizza's."  
>"Wil je die bestellen AUB," en Sam keek George met puppy-eyes aan.<br>"Ok, goed dan, als jij het terugbetaalt!" "Deal!"  
>George riep een andere ober en bestelde een plateau met negen minipizzas. Na een kwartiertje konden de jongens van de minipizza's genieten. Terug thuis verlosten ze, na lang treuzelen, Bill van zijn boeien en Sam gaf hem zijn toverstok terug.<br>"Dit zet ik jullie nog betaald," gromde hij en liep naar boven om zich te douchen. 


End file.
